Faith and Fire
by jenna-ln
Summary: Short AU: Castiel travels back in time to help Dean fight a demon prior to their first encounter but ends up battling with John, whose direct orders were disobeyed.


Dean looked down at the blood drenched knife, struggling to catch his breath and shrugged. He hoped to come across in a calm and controlled manner but, really he couldn't believe what he'd just done. By all accounts it was impossible. He'd spoken to hunters that had dealt with demons in the past but never had he heard of any weapon like that knife. He looked up from the dead host and met Castiel's gaze. The angel's head was cocked to the side curiously observing him. The light cast by the holy fire made him appear dark and severe but, then the corner of his mouth twitched and a smile spread across his face.

"I told you, Dean. Have a little faith," he said proudly as he watched Dean rise from his knees knife in hand. Dean tried to laugh but coughed. He rubbed his sore neck hoping that the imprint from the demons fingers wouldn't leave a mark. That was too close for comfort.

"This thing," he said waving the knife. "Is awesome. Any chance I can keep it?"

"Any chance you could help me get out of here?" Cas asked gesturing to the circle of fire around him.

"Yeah, no problem," Dean said looking around the yard for the hose he'd seen earlier. When there was a portion of the flames extinguished large enough for Cas to step through Dean tossed aside the hose and embraced his new friend. "A little bit of snake oil and fire is all it takes to stop your feathery ass? We humans are fucking doomed."

"He didn't play fair," Castiel laughed and he released his grip on Dean so he could step back and look at him. Never before had Dean looked so young and naïve. It made Cas feel happy and sad all at once. Car headlights flashed from the road and Dean shielded his eyes. The horn of the Impala blaring has like a splash of cold water to the face and Dean's hand dropped from Cas's shoulder. The engine died and the door flew open as a furious John Winchester pulled himself out of the car. He looked from the dead body, to the fire, to the closeness of Dean and Castiel.

"What have you done?" he roared.

"Dad, it's alright. Castiel is real. He's a real angel. We killed the demon," Dean said desperately trying to diffuse his father's temper but once John Winchester got worked up there was no getting him to calm down. Not for Dean anyway.

"You don't kill demons with knives, boy. And I thought I told you to stay at home. I was going to handle it."

"Mr. Winchester I-" Castiel started but John's hand shot out of his pocket and Cas heard the gunshot before he could do anything to stop it.

"No!" Dean shouted grabbing John's arm. Castiel stumbled backward, almost falling into the holy fire. The gunshot felt like being punched in the chest.

"There's something wrong with him, Dean. He can't be an angel. Angels aren't real," John Winchester snarled at Castiel.

"Well why can't they be?" Dean demanded.

"Because if angels were real why would they just let your mother die?" John demanded.

"Because we tried our best but we are not infallible," Castiel wheezed straightening his back to look John in the eyes.

"Dean get in the Impala," John commanded pulling his arm from Dean's grasp.

"But Dad-"

"Now!"

"You are angry and afraid John and with a good reason. But, I assure you I'm not the one you need to be afraid of. This demon came from the future to kill your boy but surprise-surprise Dean didn't need you or me to deal with it. Just his faith and his grit. You should be _proud _of your son," Castiel said.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"You know John I saw you. Protecting your boys and raising them. I love them both dearly but when I heard them complain about you I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt but there is no excuse for plotting to use one boy to _kill_ the other," Castiel shouted at John.

"Dad what's he talking about?" Dean asked looking at his father with fear and heart break in his eyes. John's expression hardened, he knew what Castiel was talking about.

"That's none of your business monster."

"I'm not a monster. You are," Castiel said. John shot him again in the chest but Castiel advanced on him with speed and power. He touched John's forehead with two fingers. There was a light and John Winchester collapsed.

"What did you do?" Dean asked in shock.

"He's asleep and he's forgotten me," Castiel said walking towards Dean. "And unfortunately for the sake of timelines, so must you."

Cas gingerly took the demon knife from Dean's hand, before erasing his memory of their first meeting. Dean collapsed into Castiel's arms and the angel carefully lowered him to the ground. Cas kissed Dean on the forehead before disappearing from the year 2004 to rejoin him in the future.


End file.
